Razorwing
). **Titania does not have a secondary weapon while Razorwing is active. **Despite appearances, Razorwing mode does not count as being airborne in regards to the effects of and . **Cast animation of 1.4 seconds and deactivation of 1.0 second, are affected by and . *'Dex Pixia' has its own unique statistics. **Base damage is 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 per hit. **Base damage distribution is 10% , 10% , and 80% . **Fires 5.83 shots per second with 60 shots per clip. When not firing, the clip will automatically regenerate 50 shots per second after a 0.25 sec delay. **Dex Pixia has a 200% critical damage multiplier with a 10% critical chance and a 25% status chance. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength and most secondary weapon mods ***For example, with both , and , each shot will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) 160 (1 + 1.65) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3) 1047.28}} damage. ***The mods that affect Dex Pixia include: ****damage (e.g., and ) ****physical (e.g., ) ****elemental (e.g., ) ****critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ****status chance (e.g., and ) ****faction (e.g., ) ****fire rate (e.g., ) ****reload speed (e.g., ) ****multishot (e.g., ) ****magazine capacity (e.g., ) ****punch through (e.g., ) ***Dex Pixia is not affected by the equipped primary weapon's stats, weapon augments, subtype-specific mods (such as bow mods), Acolyte Mods and Riven Mods. ***Dex Pixia does not benefit from the Vigilante Set Mod bonus. *'Diwata' has its own unique statistics. **Base damage is 150 / 165 / 180 / 200 per hit, affected by Ability Strength. **Base damage distribution is 15% , 75% , and 10% . **Attacks 1.08 times per second, and can only hit one enemy per attack. **When attacking with the Diwata, Titania will dash a short distance to her target. **Diwata has a 200% critical damage multiplier with a 20% critical chance and a 10% status chance. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength, the Melee Combo Counter and most mods. ***As an example, with a maxed , and , each hit will deal (1 + Damage Mods) (1 + Elemental Mods) (1 + Strength Mods) 200 (1 + 1.2) (1 + 0.9) (1 + 0.3) 1086.8}} damage. ***The mods that affect Diwata include: ****damage (e.g., ) ****physical (e.g., ) ****elemental (e.g., ) ****critical chance and damage (e.g., and ) ****status chance (e.g., and ) ****faction (e.g., ) ****attack speed (e.g., ****channeling (e.g., ) ****range (e.g., ) ****Gladiator Mods (set bonus) ****Gladiator Mods equipped on regular melee weapons count towards the set bonus, while Gladiator Mods equipped on Diwata do not. ***Diwata is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats and innate effects, weapon augments (e.g., ), class-specific mods (e.g., ), Combo Counter Mods (except ), Riven Mods, Acolyte Mods or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). *While Razorwing is active, Titania will also command 6''' Razorfly drones to attack nearby enemies. **Razorfly drones deal '''10 / 24 / 48 / 80 damage; they will swarm an enemy and attack it incessantly until it is killed. **Razorfly damage is affected by Ability Strength, while the number of drones is not. **Razorfly drones also have a dramatically increased threat rating, allowing them to draw enemy fire and attention away from Titania's team. **Razorflies can be killed by enemy fire, and can only be replenished upon Razorwing being recast. *As a channeled ability, Razorwing consumes 5''' energy for every second it is active. Razorwing will remain active until it is deactivated by pressing the ability key again, Titania's energy is depleted or the ability is dispelled. **Activation cost is affected by Ability Efficiency, and the channeled cost per second is affected by both Ability Efficiency and Ability Duration. **Energy orbs, energy restoring waves from Void Death Orbs, , and can replenish Titania's energy while Razorwing is active. **As with most toggled abilities, several energy regeneration effects are disabled while Razorwing is active, including: Rift Plane, , Energy Vampire and Energizing Dash. **Razorwing's energy drain is '''not converted into shields by Augur Mods. *While Razorwing is active, Titania can continue moving while casting her other abilities. She can also use most items from her gear, and equipped gear items' sizes will also be shrunk to her scale. Deployed gear items will still retain their original sizes. *Both the Dex Pixia and Diwata are affected by and can trigger Warframe Arcanes. **Razorfly drones can trigger Warframe Arcanes that require a headshot, such as , if they hit enemies in the head. *Kills done by Titania with Razorwing active count towards the "From on High" (Kill 100 enemies in Archwing form on the Plains of Eidolon) achievement. **On the other hand, Razorwing is not considered an Archwing for Riven mod challenges. *Titania is unable to interact with objects while Razorwing is active, such as consoles and datamasses. She is also unable to use Focus abilities, though she will still benefit from any passive abilities already activated other than Energy Overflow, and can still collect Focus points. *Companions disappear when activating Razorwing, and will come back once the ability is deactivated. *If taken to a mission with modifiers where primaries and or melees cannot be taken, Titania will still retain both weapons, but they will not receive benefits from equipped weapon mods. *Razorwing can damage across the Rift Plane. Because Dex Pixia is also considered a firearm, however, bullets will be frozen by Stasis. *Razorwing benefits from abilities that grant bonuses to weapons, such as Warcry, Covenant, Metronome, and Shooting Gallery. |weapon = | augment = |tips = *Razorwing greatly improves Titania's survivability: **Titania presents a smaller target profile with Razorwing active, making it more difficult for enemies to hit her. **Razorwing's innate evasion allows Titania to avoid shots. **Razorfly drones kite aggro away from Titania. **The fact that Titania is airborne with Razorwing also allows her to fully avoid taking damage from certain enemies, such as melee enemies and Noxes (toxin cloud). *Dex Pixia has a high rate of fire which allows Titania to deal a lot of damage in a short amount of time. *Casting the ability while in the air will shave off about 0.3 seconds of the animation, the part where she lifts off of the ground, since she is already in the air. *When trying to decide between equipping or Rifle Amp, Growing Power increases Dex Pixia's base damage before primary weapon mods are considered, and Rifle Amp increases Dex Pixia's base damage as if it was a primary weapon mod (e.g., ). This means that Growing Power's 25% ability strength increase is the better choice accompanying weaker ability strength bonuses and stronger primary weapon damage bonuses while Rifle Amp's 27% damage increase is the better choice with stronger ability damage bonuses and weaker primary weapon damage bonuses. **Curiously, Rifle Amp affects Dex Pixia regardless of what primary weapon is equipped, therefore it is always a better option than , which only provides an 18% damage increase. **Neither nor affect Dex Pixia, meaning that the game does not recognize them as pistols or sniper rifles. *When trying to decide between equipping or Steel Charge, Growing Power increases Diwata's base damage before melee weapon mods, and Steel Charge increases Diwata's base damage as if it was a melee weapon mod. Despite this advantage for Growing Power, its 25% ability strength increase is inferior to Steel Charge's 60% damage increase in most situations. |bugs = }} See Also * Titania de:Klingenflügel Category:Titania Category:Update 19 Category:Channeled Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Exalted Weapon